


Just Kiss Already

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ester is sick of how Rook is all grouchy when she’s around Ben, she finally gives him some good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Already

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Just Kiss Already!

Ester is sick of how Rook is all grouchy when she’s around Ben, she finally gives him some good advice.

-x-

Ester and Ben were playing with the other XLR8 kids. Rook watched as the two laughed and carried on. His finger rapped over his armor, tapping as the seconds and minutes went by, his irritation growing. ‘How dare she put her hands on him like that?’ he thought.

Rook had great control he was even holding back his growls as he watched the game carry on. Still a spectator could see he was tense about something. ‘Just a bit longer, then we can go on patrol, alone without Ester!’ he thought.

The game ended sooner than expected and Rook smiled as he walked out into the area. “Great game Ben.” He says with a grin. The XLR8 kids raced off needing to head home.

“You bet it was Ben is awesome.” She hugged Ben, and Rook’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes he is, we should be getting on to patrol, please excuse us, Ester.” He pulled Ben out of her grasp and began walking away, heading towards his parker proto-truck.

“See ya Ester,” Ben waved. Rook’s odd behavior didn’t register with Ben he was pretty dense and Rook did odd things in an earthling perspective.

“There is still time before patrol right how about I treat you guys to some smoothies?” Ester suggests and Ben brightens up.

“Sure we still got time right Rook?” he looked up the revonnahgander with big bright green eyes, so full of hope. Rook let out a sigh.

“Yes of course we do.”

“Sweet thanks Rook!” Ben hugged the revonnahgander, and the softest of smiles came over his face. The hug ended too quickly and Ben raced to the truck.

They went to Mr. Smoothies Ben and Ester holding most of the conversation while Rook drove, keeping a firm tight grip on the steering wheel. Reaching the store they got out and Ester quickly took the seat closest to Ben. “Miss Ester are you not treating?” he says.

She gives Rook a look, but says nothing. “Fine but come with we need to talk.” She grabbed him and dragged him over to the counter. They placed the order and waited for their drinks. “Alright Rook you need to relax.”

“Relax? I am very relaxed.” He says crossing his arms.

“Yeah…right…Look you need to kiss Ben already.” The sentence hit Rook hard, he fell over with a gasp. His cheeks were burning hot you could see it through his fur.

“Wha…wha…what?!” he gasped.

“Just kiss already.” She says again. The male gets up and tries to calm himself.

“I do not understand. What are you trying to pull?”

“Listen Rook, I’m not blind I can see how you look at Ben and I notice how he looks at you. When you are around each other you guys get these smiles on your faces like you couldn’t be happier.” Rook’s eyes widen, he steals a glance at Ben, who was currently fiddling with the omnitrix. “I like Ben as a friend, just a friend and it’s not really fair you giving me the cold shoulder when you aren’t brave enough to reveal your feelings.”

Rook didn’t know what to say, and the drinks came. She picked them up and gave the furry male a look. “Just kiss, I have a feeling Ben will respond.” She patted his shoulder and made her way over to the table.

He barely had any of his smoothie, he kept looking at Ben feeling his heart race. Not letting a smoothie go to waste Ben finished Rook’s and the two were on patrol, dropping Ester off along the way.

Pretty normal day no major threats. Rook couldn’t stop thinking about kissing Ben, his mind drifting to the boy’s lips imagining how sweet they would taste, to thinking of Ben putting his lips on the same straw he had just been drinking from. From his studies he knew it was something called an indirect kiss.

The two stopped a purse snatcher and dropped him off at prison. They walked back to the truck but before getting in Rook stopped him. “Ben…there has been something on my mind.”

“That so? What is it?” his partner’s eyes were focused on him. It happened so quickly Rook pulled Ben into a kiss, their lips met and Ben’s eyes widened at first. The feel of the taller male’s lips was interesting, having kissed another human before he could feel the difference. Rook’s fur was so soft, he was kissing hard enough to show his passion but not hard enough to hurt. He was holding the boy close, putting everything he had into this kiss, their first kiss.

Ben’s eyes closed, shaky hands came up and clung to Rook and the boy kissed back.

Rook couldn’t stop a tear falling, one of joy. Their lips meshed together in a way only could be described as perfect. The kiss finally broke for air, they pulled back slightly but stayed in arms reach. “Wow,” the brunette panted out.

“Totally,” he responds.

Their eyes meet and Ben smiles, and he lets out a soft chuckle. “So that was on your mind huh?”

“Yes, Ben I like you a lot. I know that we are different but…” Ben silenced him with another kiss.

He kissed passionately, and Rook relaxed and was kissing back. “The feeling is mutual, Blonko.” He says breaking the kiss. The two smiled, and spent the rest of the night together.

Ben finally figured out Rook was jealous when he was around Ester, they were just friends but he definitely owed her one. Getting together Rook was even more possessive and protective of Ben, but not to worry Ben knows how to handle a possessive revonnahgander, nothing a few kisses couldn’t fix.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> still recovering from surgery but manage to work on something first fic I did since my surgery


End file.
